norsedndfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
The following races are available for all players. Aasimar aasimar are angels Draugr Draugr are undead ghoul type dudes Dwarves dwarves be short Elves Description: Elves resemble idealized humans; pristine creatures with pointed ears and carefully-sculpted frames. With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful. They are slender, weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. Details: Elves hail from the realm of Alfheim, but many have settled in the world of Midgard and forged civilizations there. They are generally looked up to by other races. Elves were included as a core race in the base game. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *'Alignment': Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. The drow are an exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. *'Size': Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Keen Senses': You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Trance': Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Humans Description: With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, dwarf, or other lineages. Details: Humans are viewed as the most scrappy of the common races. They are intelligent and industrious, and their innate curiosity and experimentation makes them stand out. Humans are also quite numerous in the world. Humans were included as a core race in the base game. *'Ability Score Increase': Your ability scores each increase by 1. *'Age': Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. *'Alignment': Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. *'Size': Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with. Jotnar Description: Jotnar (singular: jotun) are blue giants who tower over most other races. Jotnar appearances vary, but many are bald or have white hair, and males often have beards. They typically wear warm fur robes, as they're native to the frigid climates of an icy plane. Jotnar tend to be loners, not interacting with others of their kind unless they have to. In societies, jotnar tend to keep to themselves, although they quickly learned the usefulness of trade. Details: Jotnar are native to Jotunheim, but some have relocated to Midgard. Jotnar do not have settlements outside of Jotunheim and are usually only seen in small numbers. Jotnar were included as a core race in the base game. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Jotnar have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. *'Alignment': Jotnar who live in isolation tend to be chaotic due to their lack of social structures, but those who integrate into society are more often lawful. An emphasis on self-sufficiency pushes them toward neutrality. *'Size': Jotnar are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Acclimated': You have resistance to cold damage. *'Hardy Endurance': You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Natural Athlete': You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Kitsune Description: Kitsune are humanoid individuals with fox ears and a tail. They sometimes have other fox traits, such as whiskers or claws. Some kitsune have multiple tails, growing more as they learn more advanced magic. Kitsune are natural pranksters, masters of misdirection and disguise. They possess the innate ability to transform into a human or fox shape, which they sometimes use to infiltrate human societies. Details: Kitsune are fairly uncommon due to their late introduction to the game. They also have a unique system that allows the player to customize the humanoid version of their character and issue them a new name. Kitsune were added in the game's second expansion. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Age': Kitsune mature and age slightly faster than humans, reaching adulthood a year or two earlier and living a few years fewer. *'Alignment': Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. *'Size': As adults, kitsune stand about 5-6 feet in height and weigh between 100-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Shape Change': As a shapechanger, your form can't be changed against your will (such as with the polymorph ''spell). As an action, you can change into a human form, a feral fox, or back into your normal kitsune form. As a human, your appearance can vary from your kitsune form, including your height, weight, facial features, sound of your voice, hair length, coloration, and distinguishing characteristics, if any. You cannot change your size category, gender, or age category. You always take the same human form, which is unique to you and cannot be that of any other creature. As a fox, use the effects of the ''polymorph spell, except that you can only become a feral fox with a static appearance. Use the statistics of a weasel to determine attributes. Your shape change ability lasts indefinitely unless you choose to end it, and doesn't require concentration. *'Speak with Foxes': Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to Small or smaller foxes and canines. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. *'Subrace': Kitsune come in different types, with varying abilities based on where they're reported to draw their power from. Choose one of the following subraces. Kitsune have access to the following feat whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. Norn Description: Ancient beyond imagining, the norns are a race of powerful women who hold in their hands the physical manifestation of fate and destiny. Norn are very tall, are naturally blonde or redheaded, and are always female. They are natural hunters and spend much of their time fighting and practicing. They are respectful of nature, using all parts of any animal they hunt, and spend time honoring its spirit in a short ritual. Many will wear the furs of their most impressive kills. Besides furs, norn traditionally decorate themselves in horns, antlers, bones, and earth-tone paint. Details: Norn are quite rare in the game world, although players have selected them nearly as often as humans. Norn were included as a core race in the base game, and are female-only. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Norn mature around age 20, but are considered young until in their 50s. Most norn live to be no more than 350, although truly exceptional norn ascend to a higher state of being and can live essentially forever. *'Alignment': Norn are almost universally lawful, since their lives often revolve around the grand strands of destiny and divination passed on by greater norn, although some exceptions do exist. Norn fall all across the good and evil spectrum, but tend toward neutral. *'Size': Norn are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Foresight': Due to your ability to foresee events, you have advantage on Initiative checks. *'Natural Hunter': You gain proficiency with one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, or Survival. Alternatively, you can choose to be proficienct with Herbalism Kits. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Twist Fate': As a reaction, choose one creature (including yourself) within 60 feet that is attempting a saving throw. The creature must reroll the save, taking whichever result you choose. You can wait until after the creature rolls before deciding to use Twist Fate, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. After you use this ability, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Oni (Tieflings) They're just renamed Trollkin Trollkin are included for Jason